


pyrite

by spirithouse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Near Death Experiences, brief mention of almost car accident, brief mention of almost drowning, brief mention of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: He only finds the feathers after strange occurrences. Others will say they only appear after he has near death experiences.





	pyrite

**Author's Note:**

> 1) please be mindful of the tags~  
> 2) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRANG!!! I hope you like this even though....it's kinda not...but...ily.  
> 3) first time writing mx and this is what happens

 

Minhyuk has a collection of feathers. They're small, silver ones that warm his hands whenever he holds them, and they feel so faint he questions how they're real. He almost has enough feathers to make a crown, but not enough to fashion them into a pair of wings.

 

He only finds the feathers after strange occurrences. Others will say they only appear after he has near death experiences.

 

The first feather is from his childhood. Minhyuk had fallen into a river, and after coming close to drowning, he managed to pull himself out using the branches of a fallen tree. He found the feather sticking out of the muddy banks as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

The second feather was after a drunk driver came close to colliding with Minhyuk’s car head-on.

 

The tenth feather materialized after his heart almost stopped during surgery. 

 

He keeps his feathers wrapped in cloth and tucked away in a box. He doesn't know what the feathers mean, other than what his cousin tells him after he confides in her. He doesn't show her them, so he's not sure if she completely believes him, but still she says, “Hm, maybe you have a guardian angel.”

 

He doesn't tell her how sometimes he dreams vividly. And in them, there's a boy who looks at Minhyuk like he's in love with him. The person has a clear glow and familiarity surrounding him.

 

Minhyuk thinks he can fall in love with him, too.

 

He asks the stranger for his name and he says, “I don't have one. Will you name me?”

 

Minhyuk doesn't know why, but ‘ _ Hyungwon _ ’ appears as his answer.

 

It takes another few dreams for Minhyuk to realize the feathers and the dream boy are connected. In one dream, Minhyuk asks, “Why do you leave feathers around? And why are you here?”

 

The guilt showing up is painted over quick enough for Minhyuk to believe he imagines it. Hyungwon’s lips are more pink than usual. He looks like he wants to kiss Minhyuk. He looks a little sad.

 

“Because I’m protecting you. Every time there's a feather, it means I saved you from something. I’ve been protecting you since you were born.”

 

After too many dreams later, Minhyuk kisses Hyungwon first. When Minhyuk wakes up, his face is hot, scalp sweaty, and he feels arms around him.

 

But he doesn't see anyone.

 

  
  


<>

 

 

  
  


Minhyuk believes his luck has run out. Hyungwon sees it as him finally failing Minhyuk.

 

Maybe it's foolish for Minhyuk to goof around so close to the edge, but he doesn’t expect to fall. No one does. He and his friends were hiking, making their way to the lodge on top of the mountain.

 

But then.

 

He can't hear his friends’ distorted screams above and it hurts. The pain meshed in his head and back hurt worse. Blood stains him, and he doesn’t want it to mess up Hyungwon’s clothes, but the other keeps cradling his face. He's certain he's not dreaming, and yet he can see Hyungwon.

 

“. . . I’m dying, right? That's why I can see you. They won’t make it down here in time; help won’t come fast enough,” Minhyuk says, eyes unfocused and staring pass Hyungwon. The pain begins to ebb into numbness. His face is wet with either mud, blood, or Hyungwon’s tears.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please,  _ please _ \--”

 

“Hyungwon, it’s fine. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.” It’s just really unfortunate. It’s becoming too tiresome to continue speaking, but Minhyuk goes on. “Will I go somewhere? Am I going to Heaven?”

 

This time the guilt isn’t masked and it’s stronger with despair joined together. Hyungwon takes too long to answer, and Minhyuk is afraid he's drifting away before they can finish talking.

 

“I can’t, I can’t bring you there,” Hyungwon admits.

 

Minhyuk’s vision blackens around the edges, tunneling his view until only Hyungwon’s there. “I don’t understand.”

 

“. . . I’m not your angel. I never was.”

 

Guardian angels are never selfish, but Hyungwon is. He's not an angel at all. He found Minhyuk's newborn soul wandering around, lost, without a guide. He wanted to keep the bright light safe. He didn’t want to devour it like he was supposed to, like other demons did.

 

He tried to act as a replacement, stealing and leaving pure feathers as if he was the real thing, because he was afraid to let Minhyuk go.

 

“I’m sorry.” He keeps apologizing until the amount is equal to the number of tears dripping onto Minhyuk’s face. “I lied to you. I’m so sorry.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t speak but Hyungwon knows he’s still there, can feel his heart emitting soft, slow beats. Minhyuk's soul won’t go anywhere until Hyungwon does something with it.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Minhyuk confesses. “I wish you hadn’t lied to me, but I’m not mad at you. I think this was gonna happen regardless of if I had an actual angel, or if you told me the truth earlier.” He’s upset he won’t live longer, or have his soul go to its proper place, but he doesn’t hate Hyungwon for anything. Hyungwon has kept him alive, and made him less lonely, all these years growing up. Hyungwon’s just as wonderful, just as great, as any celestial being.

 

(Minhyuk’s view of him would not have changed, even if he was never in love with Hyungwon. )

 

Hyungwon says, “I love you, too,” and Minhyuk jokes to stay out of his head.

 

“Promise me it won’t hurt?” Minhyuk asks, eyes closing. He can see a faint light shining through his eyelids.

 

“I promise.”

 

When Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk, he bring his soul out.

 

It tastes like their first kiss, it tastes like Minhyuk: sweet, carefree, and always hopeful.

  
  



End file.
